


It's A Kind of... Hmm. Something Like Magic. Maybe.

by hariboo



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Once upon a time in the land of Bluebell... Princess Zoe is lacking a bit of magic. Wade Kinsella doesn't help at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> random tumblr prompt from ages ago

“You know I’m supposed to be _beloved,_ I’ll have you know. Actually, wait, I take  that back. I _am_ beloved…. mostly,” she says, no, _states,_ in what she hopes is the most put upon tone. She might channel her Queen mother and all those annunciation lessons she insisted Zoe take when she was younger. She hates to admit it but she fears some of her delivery is lost as her skirts snags on a fallen tree trunk and she has to tug it free. She ignores the ripping sound. 

She also ignores his snort. 

“Well, princess, I’m supposed to be taking my mid day nap in the back of the house but here I am. Helping you because you messed up–” 

Zoe spins and pokes him in the chest. She had not noticed he was walking so closely behind her. She tries not to notice how hard chest is as she pokes him. “I did _not_  mess up! I was misinformed of the importance of the town’s mascot in the festival and you’re the only one that knows these wood.” He holds up his hands and takes a step up. She nods and turns back to the trail before stopping. “And don’t call me princess. For that, your father needs to be a king and well… as now know. Mine was not.”

“Hey now, Lord Wilkes was good man. Good healer.”

Zoe ignore that because she knows. Everyone in the town tells her that when they’re not breaking out in to song or when Tom Long comes in and casually mentions how her father used to heal the town. The little bit of magic he carried. The bit of magic she can’t seem to find in herself. 

Everyone in Bluebell seems to have a little bit of magic in them. Lavon, who’s smile is a as bright as the sun, and watches of the town as Chosen King by and of the Bell, Hero At Lanta Battle, told her it was because of the town well, who’s waters his mother told him was once blessed by the Pirates of the Purple Ponds. Zoe finds herself distinctly lacking. 

Even Wade, who’s following her and scoffing, and steading her back when she trips over her skirts – honestly they’re ruined now – feels like he’s got some magic in him. She’s heard him play folk tunes at the Ram’s Jam where he works and he spins tales in song, and everyone loves him– the women especially so, not that she’s taken particular notice. Not at all.

But her she is leagues away from the kingdom she’s was on in, but not the kingdom she’s part of anymore, mudding up her shoes and getting twigs in her hair, because nobody told her that the goat was the town’s mascot and how was she supposed to know it was meant to stand and eat the first bite of the festival meal! Everyone expects her to know these things and she’s barely been in the small kingdom town a month. 

She grunts and also trips again, stubbing her toes on a rock. A handy accident because her eyes are suddenly watering, the frustration of her short time in Bluebell suddenly catching up to her, and she wishes she were anywhere but where she is. 

“Oh hey now, princess,” Wade starts, walking up to her, gently touching her shoulder. She should shrug him off but he’s the only person in town who seems to understand her frustration and isn’t like lovely Rose or Lavon who do their best to make her feel welcome, or like the House of Breeland who seem to find her presence a nuisance on their town. So Zoe lets Wade touch her shoulder and turn her to face him. 

His thumb swipes under her eyes and she shakes her head. “Stupid rock.”

He looks at her and whatever he catches in her face makes him smirk and tug a leaf out of her hair. “That’s what you get for wearing those fancy shoes in the woods, Zoe.”

“Well I don’t want to be here either, but told me about the goat!”

He laughs and she’s now suddenly laughing and the days doesn’t seem awful for a second. Wade keeps smiling at her and she has the overwhelming desire to kiss him when–

“BLEAT!”

Zoe’s eyes wide and she pushes Wade out of her way. “COME HERE GOAT!”

She thinks she hears Wade stumble and curse but then he’s right besides her, helping her catch the goat.


End file.
